Wrapped up in you
by Caskett1
Summary: "Don't move." He commands and she shivers, gripping tight to the thin, black scarf that binds her hands and wondering how she ended up like this... Birthday fic for Indie. Co-written with kimmiesjoy!


**A/N:**

This is a birthday present for Indie and was co-written with **kimmiesjoy**. I hope you guys will have as much fun reading it as we had writing it! :D

**Caskett1: **

_To Indie:_ Happy Birthday, Indie! Massive, smutty surprise for you! ;) I hope, your present gives you feels! ;P hehehe Have a great birthday, lovely, with lots of cake! :D

_To Kimmie:_ Thank you for giving me the opportunity to pop my collab cherry ;) and for being so patient with me!

**kimmiesjoy:** Indie, my love, if we had incorporated every kinky thing you like we would have been here for years. This, however, touches on a fair few of them. Happy Birthday lovely, and I hope every present you open is _massive_ ;) X

* * *

"Beckett, hold onto the bar." Castle's lips linger at her ears briefly before he's gone again.

She's dizzy in the best way, body humming and her eyes open widely the moment he speaks her name. His voice, gruff and demanding, takes over and she finds herself obeying, fingers curling around the pole above her head.

"Don't move." He commands and she shivers, gripping tight to the thin black scarf that binds her hands and wondering how she ended up like this, with his tongue on her clit while her hips make tight, needful circles against his mouth.

Her knuckles turn white as she hangs on for dear life, the smell of him _everywhere_. She can't remember how she ended up in this predicament and as his tongue snakes inside her she's not really sure she cares.

* * *

"_I still don't know why you want this here, Castle." Kate said, following him into his bedroom, her arms full of the plastic container. "I mean you know I don't use most of this stuff anymore, right?"_

_She handed it off, a sly twinkle in her eye, stepping back and watching as he shoved the box up onto the top shelf of his walk-in closet, stretching up on his toes. Her eyes fell immediately to the hard swell of his ass and Kate swallowed thickly._

"_When a man's super hot detective girlfriend throws around phrases like 'kinky box' said man would be remiss if he didn't at least offer up a home to store said box for said girlfriend and Beckett, why are you blushing?"_

* * *

Teasing her, he lets his tongue glide closer, licking at her pliant wet inner skin, sucking the flavor of her deep into his mouth. He hums, rolls the skin back and forth ensuring he catches her pulsing clit in the process.

She jerks and he hums louder, opening his mouth wider to devour more of her.

He laps at her, licking a slow path that begins to push her over the edge, before suddenly removing his tongue completely, looking up at her with dark, lustful eyes.

"I said, _don't move_!" His voice taking on a sharper tone, low and dangerous. She whimpers at the loss of his mouth and thrusts her hips up, trying to get him to continue, to get back to the sensations his clever tongue elicits in her.

His fingers dig into her hip bones, hard punishing pinpricks of sensation that command her swirling thrusts to stop. Her breath shudders out of her but she does - somehow - cease her movements.

Eyes black as pitch and mouth wet with her, he rises slowly, his tongue dragging a fiery path over her thighs as he climbs her body.

He kisses his way higher, licks a dirty circle around her belly button chuckling when her stomach muscles jump and she groans. Fingers trip trail over her ribs, striking each one like piano keys just to hear the change in tune, each new song her body will sing for him.

He licks her lips, lets her taste herself, musky and wanting, before he sighs and drops his hands to his side.

Letting her go completely and taking a step back, Castle lingers close, watches to make sure her legs will hold before snaking out a hand and dragging his thumb across her nipple.

"Can't come if you don't admit it, Kate." He states, tugging the knot at her wrist just a bit tighter.

_Fuck._

Like hell she will.

Her muscles shudder in desperation, aching for release but she _likes_ this way too much to give in.

Yet.

* * *

_She trailed her hands_ _through the familiar shirts, stopping at pinstripes that threw her back in time to bitten banter before love and friendship, when his mere presence had been an annoyance she couldn't stand. _

_She'd wanted rid of him back then, thank god no one had listened to her._

_She found herself trailing through dark, rich hues that made her heart ache for the man who had worn them and the pain he had endured at her hand._

_Kate stopped at a section of white shirts and remembered standing in this exact spot the first morning she had woken up in his bed, naked and cold and already missing him. _

_She had stumbled in here again not long after, shoved out of the sight of his mother, and clinging to a pillow. __Maybe not their_ _best memory of that morning but still just so _them_. Never easy, never smooth - but never boring. The thought made her smile wickedly. _

_Yeah, certainly _never _boring._

* * *

He sucks her nipple into his mouth, drops a hand between her legs and rolls his fingers back and forth until she's up on her toes and panting, twisting back and forth trying to get away, trying to sink down into him at the same time.

He dips a finger inside her, draws out the wetness and drags it across her bottom lip until she glistens.

"Kiss me, Kate." He demands.

Before she can object or comply he adds another finger between her legs and pushes his tongue into her mouth, making her open for him in every way possible.

* * *

_She trailed through the closet as he moved more shirts out of the way for her on the shelf. Kate froze when her fingers caught on something soft, blue and familiar._

"_Your scarf." She hummed, her fingers stroking, "I remember the first time you wore this."_

_Castle stopped at the tone of her voice, __something dark flooding the memory._

_He watched her biting her lip as she __touched her fingers to_ _the wool, almost caressing it, and he was pretty sure her eyes got a shade darker. He inhaled sharply. Was that arousal he saw flashing across her face?_

"_Kate Beckett, are you turned on by my scarves?" His surprise turned into delighted glee and he took a step closer to her, trying to catch her gaze._

"_No!" Her indignant answer was just a tad too shaky at the end – he wasn't fooled. Nope, not one bit. Not by her defiant glare and not by the straightening of her spine either._

_He knew her. _

* * *

Twisting the knotted scarf a little tighter he tugs, makes her gasp as the movement lifts her onto her toes, her weight straining on the pole.

She sinks back down onto his fingers and groans as they slide in deep.

* * *

_Advancing like a lion on the prowl, never taking his eyes off her, Castle slowly cornered her against the rack of clothes._

"_Oooh, you so are! You like them, admit it!" __His voice dropped an octave, his eyes glinting mischievously_ _, "I think you like _me _in them."_

_Her gaze dropped low to his lips, slunk back up to his eyes with ease and control, her own lips wet as she traced them with her tongue. _

_Busted, Beckett!_

* * *

"I - god - told you, Castle," she pants, trying to get her bearings, to stay strong, remember her name and breathe through the lust clouding her eyes.

He keeps her spiralling with his touch, biting at her thighs, fingers tweaking her nipples and darting between each mound of bobbing flesh ensuring he doesn't miss anything.

She wants to give in, actually give him want he wants.

He laughs when her knee bumps into the side of his head, lithe legs trying to trap him in place as he wriggles free.

Damn him.

But she wants _this_.

"You are - oh, god - delusionaaaaaaal."

"Okay."

He stops, stops moving, touching and tasting her, stops doing anything at all to her body but still he's driving her wild.

She sags and moans and he steps away, out of sight. Kate tries to crane her neck to see what he's planning.

"But, are you sure?" He asks, appearing behind her, his voice hot in her ears. His fingers slide between her legs and he grips her thigh, uses his hand as guidance to turn her on the spot.

"Beckett, are you sure?" He asks again.

When she doesn't respond he blows hotly over her perky and alert nipples, eyes flitting up to her face as he waits, waits for her to speak.

Waits and blows.

Waits for words to spill forth as he licks the tip of each nipple gently, only to graze it with his teeth.

He sucks her into his mouth and waits.

* * *

_She stared at him defiantly, not wanting to admit anything, __or __encourage his ego. __It wouldn't take much for this to turn into one of those things he gloated about._

_She kept quiet, made him work for it as he circled her__, and the __dark look in his eyes, the penetrative stare that she could feel down to her bones certainly made it seem like this __was gonna be a whole lot more fun. _

_He advanced on her, slowly, both promise and danger in his eyes, until he was close enough she could feel his hot breath skirting her face._

_His hands __skimmed_ _a tantalizing path up her sides and down again, fingers teasing along her arms, stopping in the soft crook of her elbows, his nails scratching lightly, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. _

_Circling her wrists, he drew patterns around __her pulse, smiling when it raced under her skin knowing he made her heart __speed up in anticipation. Hot, burning need pooling low in her stomach. _

_He nudged against the side of her nose with his, kissed her cheek and gripped her hands tighter. Castle pulled out a_ _thin, black scarf from somewhere behind his back and wrapped it around her wrists so fast that all she could do was look on, completely taken by surprise by his sneak attack. Her arms were drawn up high above her head._

_He stopped, with the long trail of silk scarf hanging between them, and met her eyes. Her chest bounced hard and fast as her breath came thundering through her lungs and she knew what he was waiting for._

_Permission, agreement. They were partners in everything._

"_Do it." _

"_I'm so glad you said that." He growled, tongue snaking out chasing the words into her ear. He tugged the scarf and forced her higher, pulling her earlobe into his mouth and biting down._

_Fuck._

* * *

Kate stares at him challenge in her eyes but unable to tear herself away from watching him. Her cheeks a flushing pink that unravels down the line of her throat, skimming her breasts and erupting in hot fuchsia buds at the tip of her nipples. She pants and twists and exerts herself but doesn't give in.

"You like the scarves." He suggests, throws it out as if he doesn't care either way, even as he winds one end around his hand and uses the tasseled ends to tickle her.

She laughs, startles away from him and wants to sob with frustration when the soft wool brushes over her chest too lightly.

The arousal pools heavy in her eyes, thick and sticky between her legs where his fingers drop, smoothing back and forth, sliding just on the edge of being inside her before retreating to tease. He strokes low and slow, thumbs the pulsating bud and makes her _dance_.

Kate sways on the scarf rope binding her hands, swirling in circles around and around, her muscles contorting and drawing him deeper with each rock and thrust of her hips.

He holds her on the edge, dangling, up on the tips of her toes and then pulls away.

"Yes." She grinds out, her head dropping forward, hair falling either side of her face and sweat beading over her forehead.

She looks flushed and glorious but she feels even better. Pleasure lays over her skin so intensely that he can taste it in every kiss, lick or bite.

Dark longing and sinful delight.

She wants _this_.

He loops the scarf around her neck so that each long section hangs and covers a breast, nipples suddenly hidden.

Trailing the end of the scarf along the sides of her breasts he keeps staring into her eyes, his gaze intense and burning a scorching path right through her insides.

Shivering she tries to hold back a moan, her bottom lip suffering from her teeth sharply digging in, drawing blood.

He leans closer, snatches her lip in between his, licking and soothing it, tasting the metallic burn, while simultaneously letting one of his hands trail lower to her backside ever so lightly before suddenly pinching hard and causing the moan she so desperately tried to hold in to release in a low pitch.

"Tell me." He demands, his low and husky tone sending ripples of pleasure through her, causing her body to shudder in anticipation.

Her eyes fly open, large dark pools of lust staring straight back at him and he has trouble containing his body's reaction, his hips canting forward, pressing firmly into her, letting her feel the hard bulge painfully tightening his pants.

"The first time -" she gasps, "- you wore it. I hated you, you were so - oh, mmmm, annoying."

He laughs, proves her point by circling slowly against her and brushing her nipple with the tip of one finger.

"Arrogant - uhh - ass."

"But?" He breathes across her lips, tweaks and palms her breast to hear her gasp.

"But I couldn't stop staring at your eyes." She shudders, flushing bright red.

His control is slipping through his fingers, he wants to wrap her legs around him and take her right now - hard and fast and unforgiving - he gives her one last teasing full frontal rub and steps back just a fraction, drawing a desperate whimper out of her.

"Still an ass." She glares, licking her lips and breathing hard.

Just for _that_ he's going to drag it out just a little bit longer, whet her appetite just a bit more, make her ache for release, drive them both insane.

* * *

_He took his time, deliberately hanging her bright red coat up next to his and stopping to admire it before circling back, stroking a hand down her spine and curving around her waist._

_He pressed himself against her, the warmth of his chest hard against her back and the solid heat of his erection urgently driving into her, seeking, yearning._

_His fingers skimmed her sides, making her laugh when he dragged his nails over her ribs, under her armpits, tickling. _

_His hands meandered slowly around her chest, thumbs loose at her collar before running down the line of buttons, rubbing himself against her all the while._

_He paused and she swallowed, knowing almost instantly what he had in mind._

"_Castle," She warned, as his hands fisted either side of the neck of her open shirt, "I don't have anything else to wear here."_

"_Good."_

_A __loud __ripping sound filled the closet__, __the_ _short, hard tug across her chest __making her jolt upright and gasp__. _

_Kate__, covered by her black lacy bra, her blouse hanging open at the sides, __stuttered and pushed herself back into his arms, her hips circling slowly as her blood started to boil under her skin._

_Buttons spattered in all directions. Each_ _one hitting a hard surface and making her jump, push back and circle harder._

_Castle started to move around her, fingers greedily seeking out the button of her pants._

_Bound at her wrists, her feet barely touching the ground, her chest heaving with the sudden force of arousal hitting her, all she could do was hold on as __he changed direction__._

_His eyes found hers through the swirling haze of lust and though he didn't speak his intention was obvious._

_Watch me, Beckett._

_He palmed her left breast, holding her eyes, and __dropped his head, his mouth opening_ _to suck greedily at her other through the lace. The friction already drugging her, sending tremors through her body._

* * *

Agonizingly slow he begins unbuttoning his own shirt, watching _her_ watch _him_, smirking at the desperate tug of her arms, trying to get her hands free. She wants to _touch_ him, run her fingers along his well defined chest, scratch her nails over his nipples, make _him_ whimper in pleasure.

* * *

_He fell to his knees before her, reaching up under the hem of her pants leg to pull her free of her boots. She dropped down an inch, her spine arching as she rose up high on the balls of her feet to compensate, her wrists straining._

"_Okay?" He asked, hands climbing the backs of her thighs._

_She nodded, god, yes, she was more than okay. Kate flinched when his hands darted to the opening clasp of her pants, releasing it and dipping his thick fingers down inside._

* * *

All she can do is watch helplessly as he slips his arms free of his shirt, pinning her with his dark gaze, both amusement and arousal dancing in his eyes.

As his hands drift down to his belt buckle she cants forward, her eyes rapidly following his fingers, willing him to go faster.

* * *

_She was about to lose her mind, lose her balance and her fucking voice as she cried out again at the loss of his tongue._

_One minute it was licking her as his thick fingers pushed inside and curled and made her whimper and moan and gyrate until she felt sure her spine would snap. The next he was pulling out, kissing the soft inner skin of her thighs so tenderly that she wanted to sob and beg and kick him in the face all at once._

"_So, scarves do it for you?" He questioned._

_No, not scarves, you, you do it for me you fucking frustrating -_

"_Beckett?"_

_Annoying, evil, twisted -_

"_No answer? Okay." He licked her again, biting his way from her knee to her stomach, up and up and up, licking everything in between._

* * *

He's naked and his hands are at her hips, his erection huge and springing free and still not inside her where she wants it.

"My eyes?" He asks, as if he can't believe her, a smile soft on his lips.

"Yes." She gasps, shuddering when he envelopes her ass in each hand, fingers digging into her cheeks.

"The blue scarf and my eyes."

"Yes." She gasps, twists into him, "Castle."

"I'm going to lift you." He warns, wanting her, "Do you need me to untie you."

"N- no." Kate breathes, pushing herself into his hands more firmly.

"Then hold the pole." He warns, lifting her leg slowly, "Wrap your legs around my waist."

She grips the pole above her head as she surges higher, Castle bearing all of her weight and he lifts her, up, hot hands gliding over her skin and drawing her down to him.

* * *

_He licked, licked, licked and everything but the press of him between her legs faded into darkness._

_The thick push of his tongue made her cry out, cling to him and the bar above her head._

* * *

He surges into her, hot and hard, wet dirty slaps meeting every thrust and he pumps into her with abandon as she clings tightly to the pole, locks her ankles at his back and growls at him to go faster, harder, deeper.

* * *

Tight hot spirals of agonized bliss ripple out through her stomach, flecks of gold striking out down to the tips of her toes, up into her hair. White behind her eyes.

He strokes inside, thick and heavy and massive waves of pleasure radiate from where they touch.

His mouth opens at her breast, teeth grazing her nipple again, nuzzling himself against the scarf that started it all.

She squeezes around him, feels him quiver, hears him groan and she does it again, pulling herself closer to the brink, tugging him with her.

"Castle." She gasps desperately, and his head snaps up, lips wet, cheeks red.

"Please...I need..."

He bows his head down again, his eyes never leaving her face, starts greedily sucking her hard, taut peaks into his mouth, nipping, circling and biting the plump rosy flesh, wreaking havoc on her body, while one of his hands sneaks in-between them, relentlessly stroking, circling, pinching until she cries out his name in a high pitched moan.

"Oh, Castle - don't stop." She utters, a gasped threat as her legs tighten around him.

Her vision going hazy, she clenches violently, ripples of pleasure shooting through her. She gasps, and his rapid movement seems to blur before her eyes, plundering her shuddering flesh.

Wave upon wave of bliss roars up inside her and coasts her to the edge of oblivion.

Undulating hard muscles clench and unclench and work her body without reprieve as he drives himself into her again and again and again. Each inward thrust pushing her higher and higher as she shatters around him.

Like a man possessed Castle starts thrusting harder, feeling his imminent orgasm approaching, her release pulling his from him. He calls her name, voice hoarse and cracking, blood like thunder in his ears, and his orgasm exploding from him in a great rush.

Hands at her back he pulls her into him, driving himself to the hilt, sucking on whatever skin he can pull into his mouth, giving her everything he has.

* * *

"That wasn't on the bucket list but really should have been!" Castle giggles, his nose in her hair, before pulling her wrists to his mouth and kissing the light pink lines on her skin.

"Kinky scarf sex in the closet?" She breathes, as they slump to the floor.

"Yeah that." He agrees, eyes widening in appreciation, fingers trailing her skin.

She laughs, free and loose, swatting his chest but unable to contain her happiness as he drags a shirt from the rack above them and throws it over her naked body.

"Mmmhmm, and I'm keeping this." Her hands are tangled in the scarf around her neck and she can't stop smiling, looping it around his neck too and using it to pull him closer.

She hums, nuzzling into him, pressing her body tighter around him. "And the green one, and the striped one and the one with spots."

She eyes him critically up and down, from head to toe as if measuring, assessing his length.

He's _massive._

"And I'll need the orange one, too."

"You ... want a repeat performance?" He gulps, already guessing he's wrong as her head shakes slowly.

Her fingers began to walk down his chest, sliding past his hips to curve over rapidly growing flesh. "I want to tie _you_ up."


End file.
